Demise Beyond Scarred Roses
by The Crimson Shadow Wolf Master
Summary: While the roses have been tended to by their lovers, destruction is on the horizon. It has been foretold from the mouth of a particular demon that the end is near. But to what? Is it the end of the world as we know it? Or is it for something else? (The shippings for this story are Thief, Death, Puzzle, Puppy, and Ladder).
1. CHAPTER ONE

**A/N: This story is for a close and awesome friend of mine known on here as Bakurafangurl91. I hope you like it. **

**It is another one of my random ideas. Yes, you readers are probably used to them by now. Anyways I hope ya'll enjoy it!  
**

**My shippings for this story are Thief, Death, Puzzle, Puppy, and Ladder.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

**Demise Beyond Scarred Roses **

**CHAPTER ONE **

Bakura picked the lock on the blonde's door. He knew that he could easily get inside. He had many plans in mind. He snuck up on his sleeping lover who still laid on his bed. He walked until he knelt before the tanned tomb keeper. He reached over a hand running his fingers through the soft locks. He then raised the teen up into a sitting position. He held his hands over his eyes. He held a smirk knowing this was going to be fun.

Marik eventually woke up. He noticed he couldn't see. His vision was obstructed by pale hands. He knew who these belonged to. He was glad it was him, but it also made him uneasy. It was hard to tell what the thief wanted from him at times. He wondered what the silver haired man was up to. He was used to him entering his room, but not this early in the morning. It was strange. Though he supposed he should expect anything to happen with this one. That's one of the things he liked about being with him. It meant that he was always on his toes.

"Bakura? What are you doing here at this hour?" He asked sounding a bit sleepy.

"I came to see you," he says simply as if that was enough reason to be here. "I decided this time was better for what I have in mind."

He raised a brow when hearing that. It made him wonder what exactly his thief had planned for him. It made him shiver from the memory of last time. He hoped it would be better from that experience. He was waiting for him to explain. It seemed as if it would take more than mere moments. He was growing impatient from how long it was taking.

"I wanted to do something for you," he says before slowly taking his hands off to reveal what he couldn't see before.

He felt heat rush of his face when he noticed how close the thief was. He could feel his partner's heat radiating off of him. He could feel his need growing, but ignored it. He couldn't think of that now. It would have to wait. The more important thing was to find out what Bakura wanted from him. That is one of the things that was confusing him right now. He was uncertain of what the thief exactly meant. It could be anything he wanted.

"What do you want, Bakura?" Marik asked as he finally turns to face him before staring into that intense gaze of his.

"That is a good question. Though it holds oh so many answers I could give. It depends on what I want from you, my little tomb keeper," he says with a wicked smirk crossing those tempting lips of his.

"Just give me an answer already," he demanded glaring at being teased out of getting a straight response from the allusive man.

"Oh? Who said I would even tell you?" Bakura taunted flinging him back onto the bed where he pinned the blonde down with ease.

Marik glared, his lavender eyes narrowing. He wasn't entirely sure where this was leading. He didn't think he really wanted to know. He had no choice, but to stare into those captivating brown flecked crimson orbs. They held such emotion that the tomb keeper wouldn't think possible. Well at least he wouldn't think someone would hold them for him. He had always thought he was alone.

"What do you mean?" He breathed out while he was captivated in the man who was on top of him.

"Hmm, well you are one of things I want. The thing is I could have you anytime and anywhere I wanted. That's not what I'm here for this time. No, what I wanted was to give you something you would never expect from me," he murmured with his lips mere inches from the blonde's.

He shuddered slightly with how his lover spoke to him. It was so sensuous yet still held the same tone he was used to hearing. He was growing anxious when it didn't seem things were getting anywhere. He couldn't help to be distracted by all that was Bakura. It was hard not to. There were so many alluring attractions to the thief the blonde couldn't steer away from. That was only one of the reasons why he was still together with the thief.

"W-What is it then?" Marik asked unable to keep his voice even at this point for more than one thing causing him to be this way.

He leaned in so their lips brushed against one another's. It seemed so innocent, but held such promise for more. The thief drew back looking down into those lavender pools that seemed to almost drown him. He knew he had chosen right. He had the feeling he should give what he wanted to at this moment. It was better sooner rather than later.

Marik was panting lightly. He couldn't help it when his lover did that. He always became breathless. It wasn't his fault that Bakura's lips were so hard to ignore. Even when he spoke, he couldn't help to think about what they feel like pressed against his or running across his skin. He shivered at wondering what he may do to him now. He was in a position where Bakura could do anything to him.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Bakura asked slyly.

"Yes, I'd like it if you stopped playing games with me,' Marik replied with a pout.

"Ah, but I like playing games…. They're fun," he says with a glint in his eyes that could mean anything with him.

"It isn't fun when I have no idea what move you'll make," he pointed out.

"You have a point there, but that's half the fun," he says with a grin. "It wouldn't be for me if I told you everything."

"I hate you sometimes," Marik muttered.

"Oh, you know you love me," he replies with a wink before getting off. "Messing with you was part of what I felt like doing."

"Bakura, what's the other part?" Marik asked sounding a little whiny mainly because he always got flustered when his thief played around with him.

"You'll find out," he says before leaving the room.

Marik sighed in annoyance. He got up out of bed. He decided to pad over to step into the shower. He needed to at least relax for a little while. He wondered what the plan was for today. He washed his soft blonde locks before grabbing the bar of soap. He began to wash his toned, tan body. He had no idea he was being watched by a certain someone. He moved the bar thoroughly across his flesh getting everywhere. He then put it back. He rinsed off the suds. It didn't take that long before he grabbed a towel after shutting off the water.

He dried the rivulets of water off of him. He made sure he was dry before putting on some fresh clothes. Obviously his attire was revealing as usual. He stepped out of the bathroom to go into the living room. He knew that his sister would be waiting for him as well as his boyfriend. He wouldn't be surprised. He was used to living with his siblings as well as his lover. It was just recently that Bakura had moved in with him.

"Good morning, brother. Did you sleep well?" Ishizu asked upon seeing him.

Marik went over to sit on the couch next to Bakura who seemed to be already there. He raised a brow wondering what he had been up to. Something told him that he probably didn't want to know. He didn't bother asking anyway. He supposed he would only receive a vague response.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad," he replied to her. "What about you?"

"I slept just fine," she replied with a small smile. "Do you have any plans for today?"

He merely shrugged his shoulders meaning he had no clue. He glanced over to the silver haired man wondering if he had any ideas. He would be shocked if Bakura didn't. He looked around wondering where his other half was.

"He's probably off with my landlord," the thief told him knowing what the expression Marik had on his face meant. "I wouldn't be surprised if Malik is having some fun."

Marik held a light smirk when hearing that. He felt reassured with what he had been told. He figured as much with knowing how his dark side was about Ryou.

"Oh, that makes sense," he says leaning against Bakura's side since he was there.

He didn't seem to mind. His only reaction was to drape an arm around him. Though the hold was possessive instead of him just being there. He was used to it. He looked over seeing something in the thief that unnerved him. He hoped something wasn't' going on in that mind of his. Well if it was something he was planning then it wouldn't be too bad. If he were having a conversation with the demon in his head….then he would have cause to worry.

The look seemed to pass, but Bakura still seemed to have a glimmer left behind. He knew what it was from as well as Marik. He let out a sigh wondering what he had been told was supposed to mean. He guessed he would have to pay his past self a visit later on. He glances over at his blonde. He pushed him closer to his side. There wasn't much he could say to assure the tomb keeper that everything was alright. Nothing was ok when it came to Bakura. It was always another obstacle getting in the way.

"Actually I had something planned for Marik and I to do today," Bakura mentioned to the female Ishtar.

"Ah, I see. I'll be busy at the museum anyways. Have fun you two," she says with a wink before leaving for work.

Marik looked to his partner. He wondered what exactly they were going to do. The day had many hours to be filled. There was the question of what would take up all of that time. He guessed he would figure out eventually.

"Come on, let's go," Bakura says before getting up grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

"Where are we going?" Marik asked before following the thief's lead.

"I need to pay my past self a visit. You're coming with since this concerns you as well," he says simply before they got onto Marik's motorcycle.

They revved through the ins and outs of the city. It took a while with the help of Bakura's directions before they reached a dimly lit alleyway. He parked the bike in a place where it wouldn't get stolen. He took the keys with him. He cut the engine before getting off with the silver haired thief following suit. They took a few moments of finding for the door. It was found after a bit of searching.

"He should be here," he murmured before they stepped into the room while the door vanished behind them.

"I hope you're right," Marik replied softly as they went further inside of the home until they found the Thief King.

"Bakura, Marik, what brings you here?" The voice of Akefia asked from where he was lounging.

"Zorc told me something interesting earlier today," Bakura told him with a serious expression as he knew the other thief would understand.

"He did? I haven't heard anything," Akefia replied with a frown crossing his lips. "This is peculiar."

"Indeed it is. I was hoping you had some answers," he replied hoping there were some to be gathered from the man.

"Well, let's step into the Shadow Realm ourselves. We can speak to him there. Shall we?" Akefia asked with a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"Yes, we shall," Bakura replied in agreement. "Are you ready?"

Marik looked at him uncertainly, "If you think I'll last in there, sure."

"Stick close to me," he whispered holding his hand before the three stepped over to the shadows.

()()()()()

It seemed the same from the last time any of them visited this place. There was no light here. That was to be expected. There was agate up ahead. It seemed to be unlocked. The two thieves were prepared to step ahead, but Marik was wary. It was odd to see something waiting for them. It made it feel too easy.

"Come on, Marik. Don't you trust us? Or at least me?" Bakura asked staring at him.

"I do trust you," he replied before going along with them through the obsidian gate.

It shut close behind them. It clanged sounding as if a bolt was drawn through a lock. They would have to find another way out of there when they left. There was a path that would lead them to where the demon lord was. They traveled upon it for some time. It took longer than any of them thought before they saw him sitting there. It seemed as if he had been waiting for their arrival all along.

"Ah, my dear, I see you brought guests," the sensual voice of Zorc says to the Thief King.

"Indeed I have, and stop calling me that. I told you to quit it with the pet names," Akefia replied with a playful glare.

"What? You don't like them?" He asked sounding as if he were pouting. "I would think you would enjoy it. You always did find pleasure in my games."

"This isn't about me this time," he drawled dryly. "It's about what you told Bakura."

"Hmm, maybe I did say something to him….. Maybe I did not… It isn't my place to reveal private matters," he retorted.

"If I am to ever bring you into the mortal world, then you best stop being so damned vague," he warned.

A chuckle elicited from Zorc's lips. He was in his somewhat humanoid form. It consisted of shoulder length midnight black hair. He had crimson eyes flecked with shades of the abyss. His skin the color of bone while he wore a fine, silk robe. His stature was appealing with nice muscle tone. He held a hand out making a come hither motion to the thief. He held a smirk which revealed his sharp canines.

Akefia hesitantly came to him. He didn't feel all that comfortable being so close to the one that had corrupted him. He guessed he had no choice. He never did when it comes to what this demon wanted. Especially from the thief. He had been pulled to sit next to him. He shifted as he felt unsure of why he was in such close proximity to the one he was forced to be with. He looked up into those fierce orbs which held dominance over him. He shivered with what he saw. He'd rather not think of what he would have to be put through later.

"Are you going to tell me why you said those words to me or not?" Bakura asked crossly.

"In due time, I will," Zorc replied with a smirk upon his lips which only unsettled more than just Akefia.

"When will that be? Anytime soon?" Bakura asked dryly knowing it would take almost a lifetime before he received an answer.

"Eventually," he teased in response. "I don't think you're ready to know."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" Bakura yelled in frustration.

"Now, now, no need to shout at me. I'm right here you know," he replied condescendingly as if he were talking down to a child.

"Was that necessary?" Marik asked in a deadpan manner.

"With him? Yes, yes it was," he says with certainty which only made both of the thieves glare at him.

"Stop stalling, and tell me what you meant already," Bakura snarled unable to take any more of this.

"No, and you seem to forget who has the power in this world," he taunted knowing this would only rile the thief up even more than he already was. "I could, but that would ruin my fun."

"I have to stay for a while, don't I?" Akefia asked hesitantly hoping his partner would say no.

"Yes, you will after they leave," Zorc says with a spark of amusement. "For them they will find out what fate has dealt for them."

"I'm already with my fate right now," the Thief King muttered under his breath.

"That is why I never will let you go, my little thief," Zorc responds with a dark chuckle before returning his attention to the other two. "If you must know….I told him the end is near."

Marik raised his brows to where they were past his hairline. He didn't know what this foretold. He wondered what would end. Was it the world? Or something else? He was confused with not being explained on the whole meaning. He wanted to know if Bakura would tell him or if he would be left in the dark. He highly doubted that, but he still had the right to worry.

"I think we have overstayed our welcome," Bakura says not looking to his partner at that precise moment.

"If you wish to leave, then go. I have matters to attend to with my lovely Akefia," he says pleasantly which meant something terrible would happen to the said thief.

"Do I really have to stay here?" Akefia asked shakily not wanting to know what the demon had in store for him.

"Yes, now be a good thief and be silent," he says sternly leaving no room for argument.

While these two were speaking, Bakura and Marik left through a portal. It had been opened by their need to get out of there. They didn't want to see what would occur there. Though they would be shocked to see what laid in wait back in Domino.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**CHAPTER TWO **

Ryou had woken up that morning. He turned over to notice he had some company. He felt his face heat up when noticing this. He was surprised slightly to notice the spiky blonde haired assassin there. It did make him uneasy. He wasn't sure why his partner had snuck up on him. His warm chocolate brown eyes stared up with some hesitancy into those lavender flecked crimson ones. They were locked in an intense gaze. Neither said a word in the semi-comfortable silence.

"M-Malik, why are you here?" The white haired teen asked innocently.

"Why not? I have nothing better to do while my other half is off with that thief," he replied as if it were obvious.

"I guess, but I was asleep. Were you watching me in my sleep again?" Ryou asked with a small smile crossing his lips.

"Yes, I do it every night. You should be used to it by now," Malik replied without hesitation.

"But I'm not," he pointed out tensing uncertain if he had crossed a line by saying that.

"You are, right now, Ryou," he says sternly sounding crazed as usual while giving his white haired companion no choice in the matter.

"Umm, alright," he whimpered not wanting to anger him.

Ryou shivered as he remembered the last time he got Malik annoyed. It didn't end well. That's all he would want to say about it. He would be too afraid to go into detail about what his punishment had been. He was always wary around his boyfriend. He couldn't help it. Especially with how his personality is anyway just made sense. He'd rather be safe than sorry. He learned that quite a long time ago.

"You know, we should do something today," he suggested with a grin. "We could do something right now…..if you want…"

"I don't get much choice anyways with you," Ryou murmured as he say his grin broaden when hearing that.

"Not really," he replied pulling his white haired kitten close to him not letting go. "You are mine after all."

Ryou shivered, but nodded. He knew his place. He didn't need to be reminded. He supposed it was just something of Malik to be that way. He should have known with being with Bakura most of his life. Though he wouldn't give up his psychotic blonde for anyone. He didn't think he would be able to handle being with anyone else so intimately. It would be strange if he did.

"I know," Ryou says softly. "What exactly is the plan, Malik?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask," he says glad that he had been given that inquiry. "I was thinking we could spend it together. I don't see why not. It seems alright to me. Although…..something seems off….."

He had a strange expression on his face for a few moments. It looked blank. It made Ryou worried if maybe Malik was going through another one of his breakdowns. He would be terrified if he would have to endure another of those. He usually managed to get through it with minor injuries most of the time. It always depended on how violent it became. He then noticed that the assassin seemed to have confusion flicker in those pools that narrowed into slits. He seemed to be in thought about something. If only he could get his lover to speak. Maybe then he would get a response. He supposed it was worth a try.

"Is something wrong?" Ryou asked carefully.

"No….nothing's wrong," Malik says in almost a calm manner. "At least not right now."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ryou asked, furrowing his brows at wondering why he seemed so unlike his usual self.

"Never mind, kitten. It's not important," he assured ruffling his hair affectionately before propping himself up on one of his elbows.

"Oh, ok," he says uncertain of what he should be feeling right now. "So what will we be doing?"

"I was thinking we could go outside. It seems like a lovely day," he says holding a bit of mischief in his voice. "Or we could go into a dark alleyway….where no one would see or hear what will go on."

"Uh, I think going outside might be better," Ryou says, sweat dropping at hearing the other option that probably would end in him getting harmed somehow. "I'd rather not get hurt right now."

"Later perhaps?" Malik asked suggestively.

"Maybe," he replied hesitantly hoping he hadn't agreed to something he should have declined while he had the chance.

"Good," he says before getting out of his lover's bed to stand reaching over to grab the white haired boy's hand.

He made a small squeak sound at the sudden brush of his fingers against the tanned man's. He let out a chuckle from the reaction he brought out in Ryou. He urged him to get out. He noticed that his kitten seemed to be a bit disheveled. It made him lick his lips. He wanted to take him right there and then. Though he had to restrain himself. He couldn't give in to temptation at that moment.

"Come along, Ryou. I need to talk with you about a few things," he says while somewhat dragging his partner out of the door.

They went out into Domino. It seemed like any other day. Though there was something in the air that set both of them on edge. Neither were sure about it. Ryou shared a look with him knowing the other knew what it meant. It was just him who had no clue what this was about. He hoped he would get an explanation sooner or later. He supposed it might be a choppy one considering who he was with. It was better than nothing.

"Remember earlier when I said there was nothing wrong? Well I was given a message by my hikari. It seems something is amiss. I'm not sure what," he says furrowing his brows in uncertainty. "Everything seems fine around here. I don't understand what could be wrong."

"Yeah, I remember that. I feel something off in the air around here. I wonder what might happen," he murmured in contemplation.

Malik shrugged uncertain of what this could mean. He just walked with his lover's hand in one of his calloused ones. He glanced over at Ryou every once in a while. It was hard not to. He was also darting his eyes around to make sure there weren't any threats nearby. He was still edgy with how the atmosphere still was. He wouldn't let harm come to his creampuff unless he was the one causing it.

Ryou seemed lost in thought. Though he could not ignore the way Malik's warmth leaked out of him onto his hand. He could feel it running through the Egyptian's veins. It was really hard to stay concentrated when he could sense that. He also glanced up at him every so often. He couldn't help himself with how close they were to each other.

They eventually managed to find a bench nearby. He sat down with his partner though was placed in the blonde's lap. He held a cheeky smirk when he did this before staring down at his lovely kitten. He had trouble containing himself around him. It really was difficult for the assassin not to mess with him even when they were in public. It didn't matter to him as long as they were together.

"What do you think all of this means, Malik?" He asked feeling lost in all of this. "Is it another attack or something else?"

"From what I heard, it seems neither Marik nor Bakura know the origins of this threat. All that was said that the end is near. I don't even know what this could be about," Malik admitted which annoyed him to the point where he became restless.

"Hmm, that is odd," he murmurs to himself wondering about the strangeness of this situation.

While they were talking, they didn't notice the dark cloud approaching. The sunlight vanished slowly before there was none to be seen. The storm was imminent. Though no one would know what would come out of those ominous clouds. They may as well block the warm rays for more than one day.

The two didn't turn their heads until they heard the first rumble. It was inevitable. There started to be a sprinkle, but it wasn't water. Malik looked to his partner who seemed to have spots of blood on him. This only made his urge worse. He had to put it at bay otherwise he would tackle Ryou to the ground. He would then take him, but not now. There were more urgent things to attend right now. He stared up amazed at how dark the sky had become. He didn't understand why the ink stained sky was raining down this substance.

"Ryou, are you alright?" Malik asked sounding almost worried.

"Yeah, just a bit dazed is all," he managed to say in response. He then looked at himself feeling disgusted with what he saw. "What caused this? I don't…understand….any of this."

"I don't either," Malik muttered looking around to notice the streets were vacant.

This only confused the assassin. Surely there would be some people out here. It was weird to see not a sign of life around except themselves. It was starting to unnerve both of them. Neither was sure what caused this to occur.

"We'll figure out something right?" Ryou asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Malik replied picking his love up into his arms as he took him back home for now.

He didn't want to take any chances. He'd rather not see what else might come out of the skies. He rushed not caring if he ran through anything. He stepped through the shadows going quickly until he entered Ryou's apartment. He normally stayed with him as he had moved in with the white haired teen quite some time ago. He set him down on the counter in the kitchen for now. He grabbed a cloth to wipe off the few spots of blood still on Ryou's face. He didn't like seeing that flawless skin of his marred unless it was by his own hands.

"Things seem alright here," Malik commented as he clean up Ryou before putting the cloth in the hamper to get washed later. "Makes you wonder what really happened."

"Yeah, you have a point there," Ryou agreed though he was concerned about how his friends were doing.

"They're probably fine. They have their partners to help them like you have me," he says with a grin placing a reassuring hand on Ryou's head. "If things don't get better then we'll go find them."

"I guess, but I can't help worrying," Ryou told him before looking out the window. "Malik, come here. Look outside."

He did just that. He glanced out. He was amazed with what he noticed. It looked as if nothing happened. There were people outside doing their daily errands. Some teens were having a duel. This was oh so confusing to both of them. They saw what they had seen. Ryou still could feel the splatters of the stuff that had come down. Even though it was off of him, he could still feel it like a stain on his soul.

"What the hell?" Malik asked in awe wondering how things could have quickly gone back to normal.

Ryou shook his head. He wanted to make sure he wasn't hallucinating It didn't seem like he was. They both knew it had been real. There didn't seem to be any splotches outside. Both of them were bewildered at the sight. If only they knew what this all meant. They obviously hadn't been in a dream or crossed into the shadows.

"I don't know," he sighed with his shoulders slumping in defeat of figuring this out. "Are you sure we shouldn't leave to go find the others?"

"No, if we leave I have the feeling something worse may come our way," Malik says firmly with certainty. "Neither of us knows whether what's outside is a farce or not. It would be foolish to go out to find another disaster waiting."

"We can't just sit here!" Ryou exclaimed in protest.

"That's true, but we can't step out there again now can we?" Marik asked trying to have some sense here instead of letting the teen be a fool to give in towards going out in what could be another dangerous predicament.

"I guess," Ryou sighs feeling useless. "I hate being unable to do nothing."

"I know. I told you we would figure something out," Malik says attempting to reassure what he felt he couldn't really offer much when he felt so unsure.

"Yes, you did. I hope you're right," Ryou says softly before looking down.

"I hope so too," he mutters under his breath so Ryou wouldn't be able to hear him.

They fell into a silence. There wasn't much they could say. There wasn't anything they could do to fix this. It left them to their thoughts. More specifically, they were thinking of what earlier may have effected on them. He knew that something had changed in Ryou. He just didn't know what. He could sense it, but it was unknown to him. It was nothing like anything he had ever felt before.

Ryou wasn't feeling that well. He felt as if something was coursing through him. It wasn't anything he was used to. He was unsure of what it exactly was. He just knew it held ill intent. He was trying to use sheer will to keep it at bay. He didn't know what it would do to him if he gave in. He would stay strong for as long as he possibly could.

He curled up into a tight ball. He felt strong, warm arms circle around him. He knew they belonged to Malik. No one else would pull him into his lap like the assassin did. He felt his hand stroke his long pure locks. He was touched Malik was trying to comfort him when he didn't entirely know what was going on. He shivered feeling chills running down his spine. He could feel himself growing colder.

"Ryou," Malik whispered softly saddened to see his lover in such a weakened position. "I will not lose you to whatever this is. You are not leaving me here."

He heard him, but was unable to respond. He couldn't do enough to let Malik know he was still there. He could only hold on. That's all he managed at this point. He felt the chills passing, but he still felt cold to where it hit his bones. Even Malik's warmth was having difficulty getting through to him. He was stuck in this void. It was trying to drag him down into oblivion. He still wasn't going to let it take him. He couldn't allow it. He had to stay with Malik. If he didn't, then there would be nothing to fight for. He knew that if he were gone it would affect the assassin. He wasn't going to leave the blonde to become consumed with loneliness.

Malik sent his darkness inside of Ryou. He was going to try to do something to aid him. He knew if he didn't then he wasn't sure how long the white haired teen could hold on for. He had no idea as to what the condition was within his love's soul. He was going to help whether it was in vain or not. He wasn't going to stand idly by while the other suffered. Well at least not this time. It mattered when it came to his kitten.

"Stay with me," he murmured seeing if he would be able to push whatever it was out of him. "Just hold on. I'm trying to see if this will work."

All Ryou could do was whimper softly in response. That helped the blonde have more will to make this happen. He knew he could do this. If not then all would be for nothing. He could not afford to have this be to no vail. He needed to get this to work properly or Ryou would be lost to him.

Malik continues to push his shadows within. It seemed to be drawing the essence of this enemy out of him. He managed to get the worse of it free. He grabbed a jar. He quickly put the liquid inside. He did this process once more before he was able to put the rest of it inside. He screwed the lid on tightly before putting it away. He made sure the place he put it in was clear of anything else. He closed and locked the cabinet before returning back to see how Ryou was doing now.

He seemed to be breathing easier now. His complexion was returning to normal. He loosened from his tense position being able to look up into those concerned lavender eyes. They were looking back at him with relief. He brought a hand out to cough into before getting up into a more comfortable position. He looked around feeling a little lightheaded. He leaned against Malik for support.

"It's alright now. I got it out of you," he assured holding him close.

"What was that?" Ryou asked while trying to catch his breath.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think that's the last we will see of whatever it was…"


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**CHAPTER THREE **

It was late at night. The moonlight pooled in through the open window in Yugi's room. He muttered in his sleep before turning on his side for his face to be pressed into the pharaoh's chest. He remembered that he had fallen asleep. He didn't mind since he knew he was safe when he was with his other half. Though he suddenly awoke after some time. He wasn't sure what had made him do that. He looked up into those amethyst flecked crimson eyes. He blushed lightly figuring he had been watched over while he had slept. He couldn't help to feel a little bashful when seeing that intense stare boring into him.

"Is something wrong, Yugi?" Atem asked softly when noticing his lover's expression.

"I-I'm not sure," he replied sighing in frustration with not knowing what had caused him to wake up without warning.

"It's alright," he assured his light half. "There seems to be something strange happening with the others though. It disturbs me of what I've heard."

"W-What? Are Ryou and Marik alright?" Yugi asked worried about the other two hikari.

"Yes, Bakura and Malik have kept them safe so far. I will do my best to protect you," he told him fiercely yet in a soft manner.

"Thanks," he says appreciating that his yami would protect him no matter what. "I can't help to wonder what they might have encountered."

Atem held a small smile. He held his lover in his arms. Though in this intimate moment, he couldn't help to feel something watching them. As if waiting for them to become vulnerable. He wasn't sure who this presence belonged to. He wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. He supposed he would investigate it in the morning. If only he knew what horrors awaited him within the confines of his slumber. His eyes began to close slowly before they were completely gone washed in the sands that would drag him under. His hold stayed on Yugi knowing he would fall asleep again soon enough.

()()()()()

Atem was startled to find himself within a sarcophagus. He wondered how he got here. He noticed there was no light coming through the cracks. That was strange for him. Usually there was some coming off of the torches outside. He noticed he was in his pharaoh's attire. He wondered why he was having this. He didn't get why his subconscious was showing him this. It made no sense to him. He reached a hand up to see if the lid would budge. It seemed to shift. It was only a slight movement. It did not hold much promise. That wouldn't stop him from trying. He nudge it again to see if more of it would move.

This looked like it was starting to show some progress. More of it had revealed the expanse outside. He placed his hand in the spot being able to shove the rest of the lid aside. He rose out of the crypt to take in his surroundings. The cavern was the same one he saw each time he awoke in his tomb. He wasn't surprised to notice the same person from last time waiting for him. He wondered why it was always the exact sequence of events that played over and over. It drove him almost to madness.

"I see you have arisen," the masculine voice says calmly. "It's good to see you once again, my Pharaoh."

"Seth, what is the meaning of this?" He demanded of his most loyal priest.

"Isn't it obvious? I am here to make sure he knows you're here," he replied cryptically. "He will be arriving soon."

"Who will?" Atem asked feeling a little confused by the words he was hearing.

"You shall see… He will be here….now," Seth says before vanishing and a new form is revealed in his place.

Atem was shocked to see who it was. He began to shake. He looked down feeling ill. He had hoped this would have gone better than what he had thought. He assumed Seth had been talking about his father, but he was sadly mistaken. It was someone he would never suspect. When he raised his head again his gaze met the sadistic stare of a particular thief.

"Happy to see me again?" The voice of the Thief King murmured with his crimson eyes bright with sick glee.

"Not really," the pharaoh muttered hoping he would not be heard. "I had expected to see someone else instead of you."

"Did you hope to see your dear daddy? I'm afraid he isn't here. He's been gone for quite some time," the thief replied mockingly.

"You don't think I know that?!" Atem shouted with rage boiling in his veins.

"Ah yes, I know very well about that… I know a lot about you as well…. Why do you think I haunt your dreams?" Akefia murmured taking a step towards him with a dagger twirling in one hand.

"This isn't my doing," he replied glaring fiercely at the fiend in front of him. "I know this isn't my dream….. If it were I wouldn't be haunted by the past….."

The pharaoh was then starting to put two and two together. He was beginning to understand this wasn't anything his mind was showing him. It was a trick. He wasn't sure who designed it. That's not what he cared about. He knew if he wanted to get out of this he would have to fight with all of his strength.

"That may be true, but then why would I be here?" He taunted the cold metal of the blade tracing against the man's cheek. "I think I might make a lovely picture, and I think you are the perfect canvas."

"No! I won't allow this to happen!" Atem protested.

Akefia merely smirked. He was amused with this. He was interested to see how the man he despised the most would get out of this. He was tempted to try something else, but he decided to see what the pharaoh would do. He wanted to see if Atem had the strength to break the illusion.

He went to see if the passage out of here was open. He pressed against it hearing the mechanism go back to make it possible for him to go through. He still had to worry about the enemy at his back. It probably hadn't been wise for Atem to expose his spine from turning. He had to in order to try to escape. If he didn't then he would most likely be suffering worse than just being a worrywart. He kept glancing behind him every so often while he went down the passageway. He wasn't entirely sure where this would lead him.

He didn't have much light to use. He didn't have a way except by feeling the wall with one of his hands to tell where he was. He just knew he had to keep moving forward. His determination would help him get free. He could see flickers of torches up ahead. He continued to follow the path until he ended up in a large opening. It was another room. Though this was different from his tomb. It held a dark aura that made him uneasy. He didn't shake his will from moving on. He wasn't going to let whatever it was make him shy away. That wasn't how he was. He leapt to the challenge. He would face off whoever it was to be back with his lover.

"'You can't walk away from me for long. I will find you," the voice of the thief says with a smirk while he watched Atem's attempts to find a way out of this.

He ignored those words. That wasn't his main concern right now. He noticed that this place held slabs. He knew this is where they usually prepared the dead. He felt a shiver roll down his spine. He had wondered why he felt something off around here. He looked around to see another person. He didn't recognize who it was at first. It took him a while before he knew exactly who this person was.

"What are you doing out of your tomb? You shouldn't be walking about," warned the voice of Anubis.

"What in the name of gods is this?!" Atem muttered in exasperation of what he kept running into. "I cannot believe this is possible."

"You don't believe what's right in front of your eyes? Such a shame. I thought you were a pharaoh," the voice of the man taunted.

Atem then felt something pulling him. He noticed it was the purity of his hikari. He knew he would be able to count on his other half to help. He grabbed onto the line of light. He was dragged out of there. He would have met something much worse if he had stayed any longer.

()()()()()

The pharaoh awoke aghast. He was in a cold sweat. He had no idea what had brought that on. He stared down into concerned amethyst orbs. He was glad he had someone like Yugi to pull him free from such a trap. He didn't know who had devised it. That would be one of the things he would be left to wonder about.

"Thanks for getting me out of that," he says softly. "If you didn't I have no idea what may happened to me."

"What matters is you're alright now," Yugi says with a light smile. "It's already morning. I don't think there's a point in getting any more sleep."

"That's true," he says getting up. "Might as well see what we have planned for the day."

"I know I have to help Gramps with the shop," Yugi says getting himself up into a sitting position.

"That's true. Doesn't mean we can't some fun during that time," Atem says with a smirk.

Yugi felt his face heat up from that remark. He supposed his yami was right. They could have some fun while he helped around the place. Though he wondered what sort of fun the pharaoh meant. He guessed it could be anything. He would still be cautious. He had a hard time not being that way even around Atem. He wasn't sure why. It might just be with being wary of what others might think. He knew his boyfriend didn't care, but he did a little. He had talked to him about it before. He had been assured it was normal. That didn't entirely ease his worries. He presumed he would have to see what reactions they got from others if they were caught.

Atem looked over when noticing Yugi hadn't moved yet. His expression softened knowing what he was thinking about. He placed a hand on his shoulder reassuring. They shared a locked gaze. They held a silent conversation that was only told with the emotions flashing in their eyes. The two broke away after a few moments. The shorter of the two got out of bed to put on some fresh clothes. He then went with his other half down the stairs.

The two began to clean the shelves. The taller helping Yugi with getting the shelves that were too high. It made it easier since the only thing Yugi had to do was dust off the ones he could reach. They were at this for quite some time until the job was completed.

"Are you sure we should stay here all day? There are better things we could be doing," whispered Atem.

Yugi shrugged. He wasn't sure how long he needed to be around here. He supposed since his work was done they could leave. He took Atem's hand in his taking him outside. Though they wouldn't be expecting what was waiting for them out there.

"Umm, Yami? Did something happen out here while we were asleep?" Yugi asked hesitantly afraid of what they saw after stepping out of the Kane Game Shop.

"I don't think so….. Though I could be wrong," he mused. "Sometimes it can be caused by a flux of magic. That might be the case here."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked when hearing the suggestion of what may have occurred.

"Well, sometimes when different magic clash there can be a flux. It's the after effect. Kind of like when two duel monsters attack one another there's usually part of that attack flying to the side. Where does it go? Then we have these interesting different changes that could be casted upon anyone," Atem explained to the best of his capability.

"Ohh, that makes sense," Yugi says after listening to the explanation. "Do you think that's the reason?"

He shrugged, "It's a possibility. I have no idea if I'm right or not. You should stay near me though. I'm not entirely sue what could be out here."

"Alright," he says staying near where the pharaoh was.

It seemed as though the streets of Domino had been recreated into the appearance of bodies being readied to be put into their resting places. It made Atem blanch at seeing this. He noticed the men with the implements had scarlet eyes. He knew that meant they weren't of his people. It was more demonic in nature with the men who were putting the organs into their pots. There was a strange symbol they made upon the person's corpse.

The two watched in silence. They couldn't say a word. Both of them had become speechless from what they were witnessing. Neither one of them knew why they seemed frozen in the spot they were standing. All they could do was continue to watch.

One of the beings looked over at them. He still held a carving tool in hand. There was a devious smirk on the creature's lips. He was looking directly at Yugi. It was as if he were saying with a mere stare that the short teen would be next. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Yugi gulped, huddling closer to Atem. He was a little afraid. He hadn't planned on getting mummified today. He'd rather not be. He would prefer to stay with his lover. He hoped the pharaoh would be able to protect him. He didn't have doubts in that. He just didn't know how powerful these beings were. He hoped it wouldn't be something neither of them would be able to handle.

The one that had stared at Yugi was approaching. He held that tool. He swayed it as if thinking about something. He then held certainty in his steps. He began to walk towards the two. It didn't seem the person or whatever it was had good will to share. It was more harm he carried for either one of them.

"Halt, what is your business with him?" Atem asked in a deadly tone meaning he wasn't going to stand by while terrible events were about to enfold onto his lover.

"'He is one that shouldn't be here," came the raspy response.

"No, he is meant to be with me," Atem says sternly. "Why do you say he shouldn't be?"

"It has been ordered of me to get rid of him," the voice replies with a smirk. "I must follow orders."

"Who ordered you?" Atem demanded to know.

"I'm not permitted to reveal that information," was the answer from the monster's lips.

"What? You've got to be kidding me," the pharaoh hissed in exasperation. "Why can't you tell me?"

"I already told you," the thing replied with a chuckle. "I am not joking around. He must be dealt with. He will become part of the collection."

"I won't let you have him," Atem snarled putting Yugi behind him for protection. "He is mine. He will never be a part of whatever you're trying to do."

"You seem to ignore the fact you don't get a choice," the creature says shaking his head seeming almost amused by how the pharaoh seemed to think he would be able to stop them.

Atem glared fiercely. He wasn't going to let anyone take his precious hikari from him. He would fight with all he had to keep Yugi safe. He tensed, unsheathing his sword. He waited to see what offense would be thrown at him.

When he had been taking the front, he had failed to notice something moving behind him. He could hear a whimper from him. He turned around swiftly. He froze in terror with seeing something being stabbed into Yugi's shoulder. He had his back turned to the enemy. He cursed knowing he left himself defenseless. He felt something being stabbed into his spine. He gasped trembling where he stood.

"P-Pharaoh?" Yugi managed to get out looking up into his eyes.

"Y-Yes, Yugi?" Atem replied hating his voice sounded shaky because he wanted to sound strong for him.

"What was that?" Yugi asked feeling faint as he was starting to see shadows dance across his field of vision.

"I don't know," he says noticing what they had witnessed earlier was starting to vanish around them.

Atem held tightly onto Yugi. His vision eventually cleared. The landscape had somehow returned to normal. Though they still felt the effects of whatever they had been cut with. There didn't seem to be any stains of their blood. All of their parts were in working condition. That only left their souls to question about. They each checked it to notice something was coursing through them. It was disrupting the usual flow between them.

"Yami, what is this?" Yugi asked feeling weak.

"I don't know," he replied letting the other male to lean against him for support. "I think we need to use both of our powers to get it out of us."

"Ok, let's do this then," Yugi says in agreement.

Atem and Yugi then used a combination of light and dark magic. They used their will in order to push against whatever force was trying to break their bond. It went on for some time until the entity had been defeated. Both of them ended up panting harshly. They would need to rest to regain their strength. They would need it in the endeavors to come.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**CHAPTER FOUR **

Jonouchi was startled awake. He had dozed off on the CEO's lap. He felt his face heat up in a dark shade of crimson. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep on the other man. He looked up into those icy blue eyes. He became uncertain of whether he had done something bad or not. It was really hard to tell Kaiba's emotions.

"What is it, mutt?" Kaiba asked when noticing his lover was staring at him. "Do I have something on my face? Or are you staring for another reason?"

"I thought I heard something," he replied glaring at being called that pet name yet again.

"What could you possibly hear from there?" He taunted, ruffling the blonde boy's hair when he was given a pout for what he asked.

"Besides your heartbeat and your breathing, I can hear other things," he says having a kicked puppy expression on his face.

"Like what?" He asked feeling he should amuse the other male by asking what he may be hearing that he couldn't.

"'I'm not sure, Seto," he says with his lips drawing into a frown. "It sounds like a cry for help… I'm not sure who it is."

"I don't see how it's my problem or even yours," Seto muttered bluntly. "It's not like we know whoever it is calling to you."

"It sounds like my little sister," Jonouchi says feeling concern wondering if she was alright.

"Well damn it. Let's go see if she's ok," the brunette muttered before getting up with his partner before they went the way to where Serenity was staying.

It took some time getting there. They kept getting harassed by people asking for duels. They ignored those idiots. There were more pressing matters to attend to right now. Neither cared to hear the complaining. Though eventually they arrived at the right house. Jonouchi had remember he had left his sister with Honda. He wasn't sure why he had left her there of all places. He supposed he couldn't dwell on the past. The present was more to be concerned about than anything else.

"Well, we're here," Seto murmured uncertain of what the issue was here. "Nothing seems amiss. Are you sure your sister was calling for help? It could have been a trick or a trap. For all we know it could be one of our enemies trying to lure us here for a sneak attack."

"I'm sure about it. I can feel it like you do when Mokuba is in trouble," Jonouchi explained to him so he could understand.

"Oh, I get what you mean then," he says before they step inside of the house.

They were surprised to see what awaited them. Jonouchi's sister was tied up against a chair. There were a couple of thugs deciding of what to do with her while their boss was fighting Honda. It seemed the latter was winning so far. He wasn't going to stand idly by while the girl he loved was about to get tormented.

"Jonouchi!" Serenity exclaimed when seeing her big brother appear through the door with his boyfriend. "Be careful. These guys aren't weak. Even Honda is having a hard time."

"Gotcha," he says in understanding before he and Kaiba decided to take the underlings out. "We'll save you, sis."

Jonouchi was a little unsettled with how these guys looked. They didn't seem to be all human. They just gave off this strange vibe that set him on edge. He wasn't sure if his partner was able to feel it either. He put that thought to the back of his mind for now. He can ask Kaiba later. Right now he had to save his little sister. That was the main priority. He fought as hard as he could against these guys. When all seemed bleak they managed to get them out cold. Jonouchi then rushed over to untie Serenity. He held her close making sure she was alright. He had been worried even when trying to get over to her.

"I'm glad you're safe," he says before releasing his sister from the hug.

"Thanks for coming to help," she replied with a soft smile.

"Jono, didn't you feel something off with those guys?" Kaiba asked in his gruff voice.

"Yeah, I thought maybe it was just me," he admitted. "Didn't they vanish somehow after we defeated them?"

"Yes, they did," Seto replied annoyed he wasn't entirely sure of what transpired here. "I have the feeling we're not alone."

"Of course we're not. My sister and Honda are here. Wait, do you mean something else?" Jonouchi asked raising a brow wondering what the other man meant.

"What do you think?" He scowled in response.

Jonouchi merely shrugged his shoulders. He felt sheepish with the scowl he saw on Kaiba's lips. He had started to notice there was something strange nearby. He wasn't sure what it was. The sensation was nothing he had ever sensed before. He may not be like his friend Yugi, but he did have similar magic to his best friend. He knew what he was feeling could mean nothing good from the vibes it was giving off.

"I guess I know what you're talking about now," he muttered feeling stupid for having his partner make him feel like a fool.

"Good. Now let's see if we can go check it out," he says before taking a confident step in the direction of the location of what they could feel drawing them nearer and nearer with each step they took.

When they reached their destination, they noticed a laptop was sitting there. It was blinking as if it were on sleep mode. This made Kaiba raise one of his brows. He stepped forward moving the mouse to see if it would start up. He typed along the keys quickly having an idea of how to crack the log in password. He eventually was able to hack into the device.

"Welcome Seto Kaiba," the voice from the computer spoke sounding pleased yet sent chills down both of their spines. "You have successfully opened the VEIN Program. Would you like to try it out?"

"Show me the details," Seto ordered knowing this type of computer was able to take vocal commands.

"Showing details of the VEIN Project," it said before pulling up every single detail about the said program.

Seto skimmed over the contents of the file. He had it sent to his email for further investigation. He was troubled with what he had found. He felt trepidation upon opening the actual program file. He had no idea what it might do. He had read over things, but he doubted that explained every single part of it.

"What's wrong?" Jonouchi asked standing beside the brunette who seemed uncertain of what his next move should be.

"I don't know what this file may do. I don't want to unleash something that may harm us all," Seto replied with his brows furrowed in thought.

"I know. You'll make the right decision," he says placing a hand on Seto's shoulder. "Can't you do with it the same thing you did to the other?"

"It may not be the best idea to do that. The Project file is probably nothing that will keep people safe. It may destroy the world for all we know," Seto retorted with a sigh of frustration. "I think we should look through this a bit more before deciding on anything."

"Agreed," Jonouchi says upon hearing the plan.

They began to look through the other files except the actual program. They were reading over all of the research that was put into it. This took quite some time due to the amount there was. It wasn't until they had read through all of the documents before coming to a decision. The two men shared a look knowing they would have to make the choice.

"Are you sure about this, Seto?" Jonouchi asked uncertain about this. "You said it yourself this thing could do anything."

Seto nodded holding a grim expression, "that's true. If we don't we will always be left wondering what it will do to any of us."

He went to where the program file was. His hand hovered above the mouse for one instant before he clicked. The VEIN Project began to run. If only Seto knew what he had done was a grave mistake. There seemed to be a darkness surrounding the electronic contraption. It held onto Seto's hand that was still on the mouse. He couldn't move it. He was hooked in, and he wouldn't be released until it finished with its first victim.

"Seto?" Jonouchi asked noticing something was terribly wrong here. "Damn it, I told him not to do this. Did he listen? No, now I have no idea what to do to save him. I wonder if he even wants to be saved… He always did call me a mutt… But he is my lover, so I must help him."

()()()()()

Seto had been mentally transported to an all too familiar place. He looked around. He knew his body hadn't moved. He paled when recognizing where he was. He wondered why he was at the last place he wanted to be. He knew someone was there waiting for him. He didn't want to turn around. He wasn't afraid. No, that wasn't it. He was just still in shock from realizing the location of his surroundings. He eventually did make the movement. What he saw only shocked him even more than he already was. He would not be prepared for this.

"Seto, I'm glad you could join me," the suggestive voice of Pegasus says with a smirk on his lips.

"What…the hell?" Kaiba asked in surprise at seeing the man here. "Why am I here?"

"You see, Kaiba-boy, when you started up the VEIN Project it enacted this Mindscape," he explained while advancing on the brunette. "I believe someone else has gone through this before. I think it was the pharaoh who did…."

"If he went through it before, then did someone else us it?" Kaiba inquired backing away slowly hoping that would help him avoid whatever this man was up to.

"Yes, someone did," he says slyly not revealing the indemnity of the person. "You won't be able to return to him until you escape here."

Seto decided not to stay there. He was going to avoid Pegasus as much as he possibly could. He was going to try to find a way out. There must be some passage or even a gate to search for. He scanned the area thoroughly before finding a patch of light. He raised a brow wondering where it was coming from. He decided to follow it. He didn't see why not since it might lead him out of there. If only he knew who else he would meet here. He was frozen in his tracks when he saw who it was standing there lying in wait for him.

"Seto…..you've been a naughty little brat," a masculine voice that belonged to no other than Gozaburo says with a smirk.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! I don't believe for a second any of this is real!" Kaiba exclaimed in denial of everything that was going on in this place.

He had thought the light would guide him to a spot to escape. Apparently he had been oh so wrong of thinking that way. He wasn't tempted to go back the way he had come. He knew the other man would be waiting for him. He'd rather not have to endure anything he would most likely want to forget. He glared not caring if his adoptive father cared or not. He just wanted to get far away from here.

He wasn't a coward. It was just he felt he needed to get back. He had left Jonouchi by himself. He worried of what may have happened to his boyfriend. He would have to act fast in order to return.

"Does it look like I care?" He sneered.

"Perhaps not, but you do realize this isn't your world. There are things happening out in the real world you wouldn't want to come in contact with. Stay here," Gozaburo says forcefully knowing the boy would be difficult.

"I'm not staying here in a place I know very little about. I have to get back to Jono," he says looking around not paying much attention to the man while he finds a route that would lead him the right way this time.

He found a rope nearby. He looked up to see no door, but a space he could enter through. He really hoped this time would grant him the place he wished to find again. He climbed up quickly before going through the pocket of space.

()()()()()

He was somehow transported back to where he was. He felt dazed, and something was inside of him. He wasn't sure what it was. The thought occurred to him it may be from the program. He shakily reached to shut the thing off. Seto didn't want anyone else to endure what he did and surely will in due time.

"Are you ok, Kaiba?" Jonouchi asked when seeing his lover's fatigued posture. "You were out of it for a few minutes there. What happened to you?"

"I think I'm alright. Just a bit tired, Jono. I don't want to talk about what happened," he replied while trying to regain his breath.

"You look like shit. Don't tell me you're ok when you're clearly not," he told him sternly leaving no room for argument.

"No one else should find this machine," Kaiba remarked bluntly.

"I know," he says softly before getting a sledgehammer that was conveniently nearby. "I've got this. We should go back to your place afterwards."

Kaiba merely nodded his head. That was all he felt like doing right now. He watched as the other male used the implement to destroy the computer. It was soon a pile of rubble thanks to the blonde. He held a grin before putting the item back where he had found it. This made a shiver go down Seto's spine. It was another thing to be wary and love about Jonouchi.

Once he had finished, the two returned to Kaiba's mansion. They laid down in the brunette's bed. The blonde had his arms around him holding his lover. He wasn't sure what else to do in order to comfort him. He knew something was wrong with Kaiba. He just didn't know what. He guessed h would have to wait and see. Jonouchi could feel something wrong inside of the colder male. He couldn't directly figure out what it was. All he could do was be there for Seto whether he wanted it or not.

"Jonouchi, what do you think we should do now?" Seto asked staring into those honey brown eyes that always drew him in.

"Well I did destroy that thing…..so we should have nothing to worry about right?" He asked waiting to be confirmed or declined everything to be ok.

"I think it should be," he murmured hoping he was correct. "Between us though? Everything is fine. I don't know about things being normal out in the city."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jonouchi asked feeling a little confused by hearing this.

"I've had this bad feeling like we're being left out of something. I don't know where it's coming from. We should go check to see if anything has gone amiss," Seto tried to explain to what he had been feeling for a couple days now.

"Alright, if you're sure about it," he says unable to hide his skepticism.

Seto grunted in response. He didn't feel like talking that much. He was more of a workaholic. He was known for that. The business man was reminded he had sent those documents on the information of the project to his email. He would need to look at it again at some point. He wasn't sure when he would get a chance. He knew Jonouchi knew he had them, but he had to worry about it hacking into his highly secure database.

He absently ran ah and through Jonouchi's hair. He was given a glare of annoyance. Seto merely smirked at this. He had a hard time not doing that. He knew when he did this it annoyed his puppy. He wasn't surprised. He was known for irritating him to no end. That part was mutual.

"Seto, you kind of look paler than usual," Jonouchi pointed out with a touch of concern.

"I don't feel ill. I'm not sure why you say I may be sick," he says with a frown gracing his lips.

Jonouchi reached out a hand to cup his cheek. It felt warm instead of cool. This worried him. He wasn't used to feeling warmth from Kaiba. He was used to the icy touch, and uncaring stare. It was unlike the other male to act so defensive. Well more so than usual that is. This made Jonouchi wonder if something he hadn't noticed may have gone on earlier. He looked over his lover's body seeing no marks. That didn't ease his worries though. He continued is search finding nothing he wasn't used to seeing.

Kaiba glanced down at the blonde. He narrowed his eyes not sure of what Jono was up to. He decided that the blonde was holding him. He didn't notice this before. It felt odd. He wasn't sure what he should be feeling. Though there was a spark of some emotion blossoming. Seto stares down with hazy icy blue eyes.

"You should be careful where you're looking, puppy," he rasped grabbing Jonouchi's chin harshly to give him a hard and passionate kiss.

Jonouchi felt his breath leave him. He had not expected this. It was unlike Seto to be so impulsive, but he liked it. This was a side of Kaiba he thought he would never see. If only the brunette could be like this all the time. Though that was a wish unheard of. He was looking forward to what activities his lover was feeling up to for the night to come.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**CHAPTER FIVE **

"Remind me again why you used your magic on me," Akefia growled not at all pleased with the demon.

"If I didn't use my magic, my dragon would kill you," he says with a pout. "What? Are you not pleased to be suitable for me?"

"No, far from it actually," grumbled the thief.

"Ah, come now, be a big boy. Stop being such a child," he taunted although a tad annoyed with the attitude he was being given. "It sounds almost as if you want me to punish you."

"If I wanted you then why the hell am I as far away as I can be from you?" Akefia hissed in irritation glaring daggers at the being he supposed to trust without question.

"Oh I don't know. I thought you were playing hard to get," Zorc teased with a smirk spreading on his lips.

"Shut up," he hissed not moving from where he was currently sitting. "I'm not going over there. You can just kiss your dragon goodbye for all I care."

"Akefia, don't hurt his feelings!" Zorc admonished. "Now come over here to apologize. You can kiss him yourself if you want."

Akefia held an irritated expression on his face. He was not going over there. He crossed his arms over his chest. He knew he was being impudent. He didn't care what punishment laid in wait for him. The thief would have to deal with it anyways. He wasn't going to move willingly from where he was right now. There was very little that could make him go over there. He wasn't even giving the demon a single glance.

"No, piss off Zorc," the Thief King hissed. "I'm not going over there. There is absolutely nothing you can do to change my mind."

"Maybe you're just afraid," he taunted knowing this would set him off the edge. "I thought you were a strong thief. It seems I was wrong…. Or are you not a weakling? If you aren't then you sure have proven me wrong."

"What was that?" Akefia asked in a warning tone. "Did I hear you right? Or you just spewing more nonsense?"

"You heard me….. If you weren't weak then why are you standing so far away from me?" He taunted knowing this would do the trick. "Is the mighty Thief King afraid of a demon?"

"I'm not afraid," Akefia snarled taking a step towards him not realizing what he was doing while the rage was starting to get the better of him.

Zorc held a smirk on his lips. He knew how to play the thief right. If he just pushed the correct way he would get what he wanted. He could see the anger boiling to blind his better judgment. It would only be a matter of time before things would start to fall into place. He merely had to keep irritating the thief until he tipped over the edge. It was simple for him. That was only because he knew what would set him off the most.

Akefia couldn't help to be drawn in. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he did somehow want this. A part of him knew he did, but another fought against that notion. He was fueled by his rage without noticing the broadened smirk on Zorc's lips. It only took a few more steps onto he was sitting with some annoyance on the dragon. It purred nibbling at the flesh licking deep within the thief. This made him shudder, and uncertain if he wanted more or if he wanted to try to escape.

"Give in, Akefia. You know you want this," the demon whispers huskily in his ear while his dragon burrows deep within the thief.

"Shut up, and start thrusting," Akefia muttered as he didn't care at this point whether he had let his demon have his way with him.

Sure, he could have kept fighting. Though he couldn't with his raging emotions inside. He wanted this in a sense, but also didn't. He was just like that way. With his anger clouding his mind it was difficult for him to stop this. He didn't think he wanted it to stop. He was never certain of what he wanted all the time around his demonic partner. It took a bit of annoying him to break off the edge for him to actually have some fun. That was a part he despised the most. It was mainly because he got irritated so easily and he had let Zorc make him give him what he desired.

Zorc smirked when hearing this. He knew he had won this time. He began to do exactly what his white haired lover had demanded. He had thought that would have taken longer. He supposed it changed every time they went through this. It wasn't that bad because he could get some amusement of riling the thief up. Though he always enjoyed it when he was able to do this.

He continues with his movements while he picks up speed. He could hear the thief panting for him. This only made him smirk in satisfaction. He knew he could give everything Akefia ever wanted or needed. He knew the thief had been told this. Though he doubted the man would actually believe him. It is always hard to take a demon by their word alone. The mistrust was only one part of their interesting relationship.

His dragon licks at that oh so sensitive spot. It made Akefia jerk. He had never gotten used to that. No matter how many times Zorc penetrated him, it was still difficult to get used to. He let out a moan showing he clearly enjoyed this. It only made the dragon lick, bite, and pound with all of its strength. There was no mercy for Akefia. There was also no sign this would be ending any time soon. That only excited him even more than he already was. He was pleased this would be as long as he decided. He preferred that then having to worry about his partner. He never did appreciate hearing Akefia's complaining or his back talk. That was why he always had the option of punishing his thief.

"Are you getting close yet or not?" Akefia inquired crossly.

"If I hear you moaning my name, then maybe I will," Zorc retorted with a smirk knowing this would annoy the man. "You better scream it when I release, love. Otherwise you'll get nothing and like it."

"Damn you, Zorc," he hissed through a moan unable to sway the pleasure ravaging throughout his entire body.

"There we go. That's much better," he says pleasantly upon hearing those pleasurable noises from Akefia.

The thief glared at him. He didn't appreciate being patronized. He was growing hard though from all of this. It was hard not to be. He wondered if he would get some attention after the demon ejaculated within him. He assumed he probably would be or the dragon would slurp up his juices when all of this was over. He wouldn't be surprised either way.

He elicited another moan knowing Zorc was almost there. He had to deal with the continuous pounding in him. He was panting roughly letting out a louder sound when feeling the fiery substance spew inside of him. It made him leak. He wasn't able to control himself knowing it would take a while till the dragon was empty. He whimpered when Zorc's shaft was removed. He was turned around for his own cock to be pressed against it before being taken into the dragon's maw.

He felt himself jerk from this motion. He was having trouble regaining his breath. This only caused the demon to chuckle. It was an amusing sight to behold. Zorc did enjoy seeing his lover flustered while both of had their fun. It was hard not to let the dragon become wild. It tended to do that with the Thief King.

"Does that feel good, my thief?" Zorc purred with a smirk across his lips. "I can see you're still breathless."

"F-Fuck yeah it is," he manages to get out through his uncontrollable panting. "Only you can make me this way."

"Oh I know that," he says softly though he was a bit smug about it. "We're almost done, little Akefia."

"Good," he says knowing when the dragon would finish then it would be over for now. "What will we do after?"

"Oh, I'm sure we will figure out something," Zorc murmured in response.

Akefia could feel himself growing near to his release. He could feel the dragon going at it with no mercy. It was only getting better as it continues to nip, lick, and suck in a passionate frenzy. There wouldn't be much time at this rate before he would climax. This kept up which was building momentum. It kept growing until he couldn't handle it anymore. He was unable to hold back. He let his release burst forth letting the dragon consume it. He let out a moan of ecstasy when this happened. It only occurred once more when he felt it lick him clean. The dragon was removed then.

"I didn't hear you scream my name," Zorc says warningly. "I guess next time you will, my dear."

"We'll see," Akefia replies making no promises about it.

Though they did not notice someone had been watching. Neither one knew of this. Though the demon lord was growing suspicious. He looked down at the thief. He raised a brow wondering if he had let anyone else in. he doubted this. He only let his lover come in with free will to the shadows. He didn't allow anyone without permission. He did allow those friends of Akefia to enter.

"Hmm, indeed we will… Have you noticed that someone has been witnessing us make love to each other?" Zorc inquires casually.

"Uh no, I didn't actually," Akefia admitted. "I can see a figure over there."

"That was quite a display you two made," an ominous voice says with a chuckle. "I should walk in on you two more often."

"If you must, then piss off," Zorc hissed having a protective hold over his thief uncertain of who this cloaked figure was.

That chuckle broke out into a laugh before the man retorted, "I think not. I did have a little gift to give you. Then I noticed you were busy. So I decided to watch and wait until you finished."

"What exactly did you want to give me?" Zorc asked skeptically. "There's very little you could offer that would interest me."

"Are you sure? You don't want to know when everything will end?" the man asked with a smirk before he stepped out of the shadows revealing himself.

Akefia growls when noticing who it was. His eyes were narrowed into slits. His veins boiled with hatred. He had thought this man was gone. He was more than a little irritated with seeing he was fine right now. His body was tense in his lover's arms. He hoped that Zorc would deal with him with the worse torture imaginable. Something told him that wouldn't happen right now. He supposed there was a few things that could be gained from this encounter. It didn't mean he had to like it.

"What are you talking about?" The demon asked waiting to get some answers out of the man he had also thought had been wiped out of existence.

"It will begin in a few days," he says cryptically knowing the demon would easily figure out what he meant. "That means you only have a certain number of hours before your precious thief endures what has been waiting for him and the others. It shall be fun to watch your torment, and to hear your screams of agony."

Zorc growled in warning. He wouldn't let any harm come to his thief unless it was him doing it. He wouldn't allow someone else to have the glory. He glares knowing that it wasn't time for this particular man to feel his claws in places he'd rather not feel them buried in. he would enjoy it when that time came around. It would be a while. He knew he would have to fight to keep his thief by his side. He would have to figure this out. Though he had heard there were others. This concerned him because the only others he could think about were Akefia's friends. That would most likely prove to be quite a problem.

"A few days meaning what? Two or four?" Zorc asked casually not showing he was concerned.

"I would say at least a week or so from today," the man who was known no other than Aknadin replied to him. "Until then all of you shall be having issues with what has been sent to stall for time."

"So pretty much you're putting obstacles in everyone's way," the demon drawls dryly. "I would expect more from someone like you."

"Oh what is laid out will be mere minorities compared to what happens after all of the sand hits the bottom of the hourglass," he says with a smirk before vanishing leaving them with a box.

"Damn it, I thought he was done for," Akefia mutters glad that the man was gone for now. "He better not mess with any of us. If he does then he will get a surprise….."

"Indeed. We should be alright since he's gone. Though he left behind something for us," the demon says moving over to place the strange box near to them. "I'm not quite sure what is inside."

"Are you sure we shouldn't get rid of it?" Akefia asked uncertain of what the item could contain. "It might have something dangerous that could harm either one of us."

"That is a good point," Zorc mused. "Though if we don't look inside we'll never know what it holds."

"That's true," the thief agreed edging forward a bit to lift the lid up a fraction seeing nothing yet of what laid in wait for them to find.

When the lid was discarded of, there was a book inside with an ankh as well as a container holding a strange liquid. The book was for Zorc to leaf through. The two other items were for other purposes. The demon reached in with one of his claws to carefully take out the leather bound object. He didn't see a title on it. He presumed it was for him to read. He began to open it, and when he did he was shocked at what he found inside.

Akefia reached in to take out the other two items that had been in the box. He pushed it to the side for now. He looked at the two things in his hands. He felt the ankh pulsate in his grasp. This made him uncertain of what it could do to him. Though he felt something tugging at him from it. He glanced down noticing it held similar properties to the ring he had. It seemed strange to him to see this. He then looked to the vial. It held a clear substance. There was no telling what effect it may have either.

"Careful with that, darling," he says warningly when noticing what the thief was up to. "We don't know what those will do to you."

"We won't know unless we try," Akefia pointed out bringing the ankh up to eye level to examine it. "Odd how this is the same material as the Millennium Ring."

"It is from Aknadin so yes, it most likely would be," Zorc scoffed. "You still should go forth with caution."

"I heard you the first time," he replied dismissively. "There's not much I can do if I use too much of that."

"Indeed, but still….. What do you think is in the vial?" Zorc questions to change the subject.

"There isn't a label on it. It seems to be clear," he answers uncorking the container to bring it up to sniff. "It's odorless as well. That still doesn't give me enough reason to drink it."

"Hmmm, do you think it was left for you or for me?" The demon asked still worried about what he saw on the first page of the book he held in one of his claws. "This doesn't bode well either…."

"We can't sit around doing nothing, Zorc," Akefia pointed out tempted to take a sip of the strange substance though was still wary on what effects it may cause to him. "The ankh has a symbol similar to what Diabound looks like."

"That is quite strange," Zorc muses hesitant on turning the page in what he was reading. "Maybe we should see what these things will do…."

There seemed to be some hesitance in his voice. Neither was entirely sure if they should. It was Akefia who made the first move. He still held the uncorked vial in his hand. He wavered for one moment before he brought it up to his lips. He then took a sip. There wasn't much of a taste, but it felt acrid going down his throat. He didn't know if he was supposed to consume the entire thing at once. There wasn't anything telling him not to. Though he decided against it. He had no idea what this would cause within him. He felt himself jerk convulsing where he sat in his lover's embrace. The thief was unable to speak. His mouth felt dry while he could taste bile shooting up. He tried to swallow it back down. He was successful with that at least. He could see dark spots dancing across his vision. He couldn't hear what Zorc was saying. He could only make out he was shouting at him before his world was consumed by darkness.


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**CHAPTER SIX **

Bakura was anxious. There was something definitely wrong within the streets of Domino. He wasn't entirely sure what it could be. He was hoping no one had done something stupid while he had been in the shadows with Marik. Something told him that did occur. His mind was pointing towards the priest. He wondered why he had a strong sense that he had screwed up. He looked around carefully. He didn't notice much that was amiss. Though there were a few beings who were waiting for them. He had this urge to step towards them, but he was hesitant. He glances over his shoulder at the blonde who was dumbfounded by what was there.

"B-Bakura, what are they?" Marik asked gripping onto the sleeve of the silver haired man's jacket to stop him from moving forward.

"I'm not sure, Marik," he replies staying in place only from his lover's grip on him. "They seem like beings from Zorc's world."

"Are you sure? They don't really look like them," Marik pointed out with the sinking feeling they were in for a lot of shit coming their way.

"Now that you mention it, no I'm not," he says with a frown creasing his lips getting the impression whatever these things were had become closer to them. "I think we shouldn't be here anymore. Let's get out of here."

"Agreed," the tomb keeper murmured before he and the thief dodged the beings through hidden passages as well as the underground catacombs.

"Damn it. Why are they still following us?" Bakura hissed in irritation when they had stalled for a moment to catch their breath.

"I don't know," Marik says glancing behind them in alarm to see the things were only a little ways away from their current position.

Bakura had noticed this as well. They had tried most of their escape routes at this point. Their options were slowly dwindling down to nothing. It wouldn't take long before they would have no way of shaking the monsters off their trail. They would either have to continue to run or they would stand to see what they wanted. The two had spoken in hushed tones for a few moments or so. They had come to a decision to wait. There was no use prolonging the inevitable.

"Finally you decide to stop trying to escape," one of the demonic beings says in a raspy hiss with malice shining in his eyes.

"What the hell do you want with us?" Bakura snarled not appreciating the looks they were giving his blonde.

"Oh, nothing. We just wanted to speak to both of you," he replies with a smirk showing off fangs that could penetrate flesh with ease.

"Then talk," Marik says bluntly reaching a hand down to place it on the head of the Millennium Rod in case he needed to fight.

One of the demons was stepping closer and closer to the blonde. His hand reached out until it touched Marik's shoulder. It made him crumple in a limp heap on the ground. His form was ungraceful, but he had slipped into unconsciousness. He was numb to the world, and didn't know what was going on outside of his mind. He wouldn't admit he was afraid. He would only say such a thing to maybe the thief. Anyone else wouldn't be able to hear that from him. His breath was still and shallow showing he wasn't dead. Though later he would be wishing he had been given that mercy.

"What did you do to him?" Bakura snarled his hands holding his twin daggers ready to attack either one of them for harming his boyfriend.

"We didn't do much to him yet. He's only taking a little nap," the leader of this group says with that smirk still plastered on his lips. "You're next."

"Like hell I'll let one of you bastards touch me," he hissed moving into a defensive crouch in front of his blonde partner.

"It's too bad you don't get a choice," the demon snarled before grabbing the scruff of Bakura's neck causing him to strain against the iron tight grasp on his neck keeping him from struggling free. "Now, time to come with us."

Bakura could feel himself growing weak. He wouldn't allow the enemy to see that. He kept his impassive façade up. The only emotions leaking were anger and hatred. He had been forced to put his weapons away. He didn't know why he had no control over himself. It was almost like someone had attached strings to him making him bend to this wretch's will. He noticed that the blonde had been picked up by one of the underlings. He hoped he would not have to be separated from his lover. He would worry about what may happen to them later. The first thing on his mind was making sure Marik wasn't harmed. He doubted he could make this possible due to his current predicament. He seemed to be cut off from his powers. This concerned him immensely. He knew if he were to get out of this with Marik he would need to be able to have access to the shadows. He figured the leader of this group was the cause of that. He wouldn't be surprised if that were the case.

They were carried through a portal. It had appeared upon the being's whim. They stepped through into a strange world. It was completely different from the mortal and the shadow plain. This was primarily crimson in the sky with the land disarrayed in wild displays of insanity. There was the faint sound of someone screaming in the distance. They were dragged down a flight of stairs until they reached the bottom of a building. It seemed to be the basement, but it was so much more than that. There were chains on the wall with a table cluttered with torture implements. Devices ranged from simple to complex hanging on an opposite wall. Though the descriptions were unknown to the thief due to them being shrouded with a curtain. The only thing he would be able to pick up would be the shape of the items. He was placed on an empty table with chains placed on his wrists and ankles. He glances over quickly to see the demon who had held Marik restrain him against the wall.

"Now, little thief, do you remember this place?" The leader who was called Risnyru asked while thinking of how he should deal with him.

"No, am I meant to?" Bakura spat angrily straining against the bonds he had on him. "I have never been here before."

"Indeed you have not. Though you will soon learn of it with what I plan to do to both of you," he says before picking up a cloth that had been soaking in a substance which he place over the thief's face.

Bakura tried his hardest to not breathe in. He attempted to hold his breath not caring if it drove him to black out. He wouldn't let this monster win. He also had the feeling something he wouldn't be able to change would occur to him if he fell into the darkness. He could feel it creeping over him. It would be so nice to shut his eyes or let himself take a breath. He shook off these inane notions. He couldn't indulge in them right now. Even though he was fighting against it, he knew some of it had entered. He could feel himself growing weary until his eyes began to droop. He couldn't make out the sounds around him as his lids finally shut close. He then let the shadows envelope him as he was swept away into a deep slumber.

()()()()()

Hours had passed until Bakura was starting to stir. When he hoped his eyes he noticed he was in a dank cell with Marik nearby. It wasn't small. It was spacious enough for the two of them. He looked down to notice his clothes weren't there. He saw numerous scars. He wondered where they had come from. He scanned the new surroundings to find no way of escaping here. He doubted he would be able to find a way back home if they managed to get out of the place they were in. He let out a sigh of frustration. He shivered at the not knowing what that man did to him. He reached over to nudge Marik slightly.

Marik was stirring awake. He slowly opened his lavender orbs which stared up into Bakura's concerned gaze. He looked around feeling a pang of fear with where they were. He did recognize this place unlike his companion. He was trembling feeling Bakura's hand move him into the thief's lap. He didn't know the right way to comfort someone, but for the blonde he would try. He raised a hand to run his fingers through the other man's hair not sure if this would help or not. They were in a comfortable silence. He knew that Marik didn't want to talk yet. He wouldn't force him to tell him what was wrong. He could sense that this place was somewhere that he had been taken to before. He figured it would take time for the other male to explain. He would wait. Though neither knew how much time they would have until that man returned for either one of them.

"Marik, speak to me," Bakura says gently holding his lover close to him not letting the blonde slip away from his arms.

He looked away from that intense stare of the thief's before replying quietly, "I remember there was a time when I was brought here. You remember all of the shit my father put me through?"

"Yeah, I remember," he mutters in response wondering where this conversation was heading.

"Well, he had sources in other places… One of them was here," he replied feeling uncomfortable talking about this.

"Oh, I see," Bakura says finally understanding why Marik seemed so afraid of this place even though he knew that the blonde was a strong person.

The silence washed over them again. Marik was trying to get himself calmer. He knew he would have to be for what they would face in this place. He knew that Bakura understood to a certain extent. He didn't know when Risnyru would come back. He would rather not have to be overheard when talking to the other man. He leaned against Bakura feeling safe even with the situation they were in. The sound of footsteps was approaching. Both of them tensed uncertain of who it might be. They shared a look which shared reassuring looks. They would be strong for each other. Marik nor Bakura would be broken so easily when there was nothing in them to break. It wasn't long until the man from before stood outside of the bars. There was no emotion to be read from his face or those desolate eyes.

"I see you're awake," he says in that pleasant manner which really meant he was coming up with some sick punishment to pleasure himself rather than setting them free from this prison. "Though what occurred while you were unconscious is only the beginning."

"What's that meant to mean?" Marik asked narrowing his eyes when hearing the news.

"You'll find out soon enough, tomb keeper," Risnyru says with a glint of mischief while he sits down in front of them on his side of the bars that wouldn't budge no matter how much the two would try to make them move.

"Then why are you here?" Bakura growled as his grip tightened around his lover in a protective yet possessive hold.

"To see the status of you two," he says simply as if it were common sense for him to do so as he unlocks the door to step in locking it behind him. "Now….let me see both of you.."

"No," Bakura growled moving until his back hit the wall with the blonde still clamped firmly in his hold not daring to let go with the psycho in the room.

"Are you sure you want to refuse me?" Risnyru asked teasingly. "You remember me don't you Marik?"

Marik shuddered when he heard that question. He chose not to respond. He figured it would prove he wouldn't be weakened by being asked that. Though he knew the demon probably knew what he was feeling. He could tell the man was leering at them as if waiting for what they might attempt. The door was still locked, and there was no secret way of getting out. They would have no option of making a break for it. The silence was tense. The thief nor the tomb keeper was going to give in to speak to Risnyru.

"Yes, I remember," Marik says through gritted teeth as he knew he would have to respond sooner or later. "What does it matter if I do or not?"

"Oh, but it does. You haven't felt the effects yet have you?" He asked with a smirk knowing the two hadn't known what he or the others had done to them during that period of the abyss.

"What effects?" Bakura asked narrowing his eyes dangerously at the man.

"If I told you everything then there would be no fun for me," he taunted knowing this would rile the thief up. "You'll find out for yourselves when it sets in."

Bakura was bristling with unleashed rage building up inside of him. He was itching to attack this guy who seemed to be comfortable on his high perch. It reminded him of how the pharaoh was. It irked him more than a little. He was beginning to tremble with the anger seething through him to the core. He was tempted to lash out on the sadistic son of a bitch in front of them. Though he held back knowing if he did it wouldn't end well for either of them.

"Then why are you still in here?" Marik asked eyeing the man warily as there was no telling what he may do next. "There's no reason for you to sit here. Nothing is going to happen."

"You only wish you were that lucky," Risnyru says with a dark chuckle. "Don't fool either of yourselves. You won't get off so easily."

"My father has been dead for years. Why have you taken me as well as Bakura here?" Marik demanded to know.

"Oh, I know that. I decided it was time I messed with you and your little friends. Let's call it payback," he says with a cruel smile appearing on his lips foretelling nothing good would befall these two.

Marik and Bakura were glaring daggers at him. They were tense. The two sharing a look of worry for their friends. They had no idea what they may be enduring at this moment. Neither of them could stall it. They would have to deal with what fate handed to them. If it was to deal with this demon then so be it. The two were starting to feel something awakening within. It was as if something was building up before taking over. It alarmed the thief as well as the tomb keeper when they had come to this realization.

Risnyru merely smirked as he knew what was happening. He did say he came to see if the effects were springing up. It seemed to him that it had already begun. He leaned against the bars behind him. He knew this would be entertaining for him. He would merely sit back to watch the torment of these two. He didn't care at all if they had pain or anything that wasn't going to please him. He would let it up if they decided to give in to submission. Now that would be delicious when that would occur. Though he knew these two were tough men. It would take more than this to make them beg for mercy. He was just going to have to wait for that moment. He supposed it would either be sooner or later. He was on a schedule after all. He couldn't be here for much longer as he had the others to collect.

"Bakura?" Marik asked looking up at his lover uncertain of what this was he felt within them.

"What?" Bakura asked sounding a little irritated at this point with not knowing entirely what it was either.

"Will we be alright?" Marik asked sounding as if he were afraid even though they would find a way out of this somehow.

"Yes, I think we will in time," he assured patting the blonde's head gently not caring if the bastard in front of them saw his displays of affection or not.

"How can you be so certain?" Marik asked hating that he sounded as if he didn't believe his thief's optimism when he should.

"I just know," he says softly while he held a small frown on his lips indicating he didn't approve of either of them holding doubts about anything. "It will take a while."

"You both know there is no escape from here," Risnyru piped up breaking the moment between the two lovers.

"Shut up!" Bakura hissed red flashing in his eyes signaling if he was pushed any farther the demon would take control.

"There's no way you can make me," he taunted arrogantly before he rose to his feet as his business here was finished for now. "I must leave. There are more of you pretty boys to capture…"

With that said, the man vanished leaving the two alone. The only sounds were Bakura panting heavily trying to calm himself from letting anything take over. He wouldn't lose his resolve. He couldn't with his blonde right there. He knew Marik had seen him go into that state before. He didn't need to worry about freaking him out. He just didn't want to right now with where they were stuck at for now. The only hope would be is if they found an escape route. They best find a way otherwise what they sense will consume them.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

Ryou had been resting for some time after the encounter the other day. His head lay in Malik's lap. The psychotic blonde running a tanned hand through the pure white locks. He was troubled by the news he had been given by Bakura. He wasn't sure how he could help the thief. He had no idea of getting there. He had been given a warning that the leader may be after him and his kitten next. He knew he would have to be more on his guard from now on. He wouldn't be able to afford almost losing Ryou a second time. He watched as the hikari slept. He could sense something approaching. Though he didn't know when it would arrive at their destination. He knew if he had to fight he would be prepared for one.

Though what he hadn't expected was the sound of breaking glass. He noticed someone had unlocked the cabinet he had put the substance he trapped earlier. The ooze was leaking out. This puzzled Malik to who may have known the location of the jar. He hadn't told anyone, and no one had been present to see him put it there. He then saw someone materializing there. It took a moment before the person came into view. He wasn't sure what to feel when he noticed who it was. He gently nudged Ryou awake which seemed to work. He noticed the white haired lover was stiff. It was as if he recognized who it was. He supposed it was because Bakura might have told him. He noticed that Ryou was trembling slightly. He wondered what had gotten him so frightened. His gaze then turned to the new arrival.

"Let me deal with this," Malik says softly to his kitten knowing Ryou wasn't all the way ready for a fight.

"Alright, be careful," Ryou replied softly knowing his partner could handle this though he couldn't help worrying about him.

Malik put Ryou behind him as he approached this apparition. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He only had the impression he shouldn't let it touch him. It seemed to be male from the looks of it. That didn't ease his apprehension. He stayed clear away from him the best he could. Though he could feel the taunting tendril of the being's aura root into his darkened soul. He was stuck in place once he felt that. He had the feeling he wouldn't be able to move now. He tried, but it was to no avail.

"Oh hello there, assassin," the demon purred tauntingly. "I see your kitten there recognizes me from what his yami told him about me."

"You bastard! Don't you dare touch him!" the blonde snarled possessively of his lover not wanting any harm to come to the white haired hikari unless it was from his own hands.

"Now, now, I said nothing about touching one white strand on his head," he chided as if he were talking to a child instead of a man. "Though I will require both of you to follow me. It's time for you to join the other couple."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Malik snarled, his body tensing preparing to fight even though he was still immobile.

"You'll find out soon enough," he murmured before he walked over to drag Ryou by his hair over to where Malik stood.

Ryou glared at being pulled over. He gasped when feeling the presence stab into his purity. He was deposited none too gently beside his lover. He was shivering slightly. He wouldn't show fear no matter how much he truly was scared. He had to be strong for the blonde. He would have to wait as he didn't know what would happen to them. He had no idea any of this would happen. He hoped somehow they could rescue the others or the rest of the group would be able to save them. He was tugged up onto his feet by invisible strings. The two were taken back to the hideout in the other plain of existence. The two had been blindfolded until they were tossed into a cell next to where the other two men were residing within. The man who had led them there had vanished for now. He had let the blindfolds dropped once they were secure in their prison.

"Oh you have to be fucking kidding me," the voice of Bakura muttered when seeing who had been dumped into the spot next to where he and the tomb keeper were being held in.

"B-Bakura, is that you?" Ryou asked hesitantly as he was unsure if he were imagining things or if his yami's voice was real.

"Yes, who do you think it is?" the silver haired thief asked in annoyance.

"I don't know," he answered sheepishly. "What is this place?"

"Let's just say this isn't the safest place," Marik piped up as he had heard his best friend's voice.

"Ah, I see," Ryou says knowing it was best not to press for answers when it came to either one of them.

"Marik, what are we in for?" Malik demanded to know from his hikari. "It's him isn't it?"

"Yeah," he replied reluctantly. "You've felt some of his powers already. His presence is already slowly working its way inside. What happened to us will happen to you and Ryou."

"I see… I wish that son of a bitch would stay dead though. I thought I killed him after your father was dead," Malik muttered as it was obvious he was more than a little pissed off. "Is there a reason why he's capturing us?"

"He works for Aknadin," Bakura seethed. "Both of them will rot in hell for what they have done."

"He will, but not until I've had my fun with him," Malik retorted with a smirk upon his lips. "He deserves a long session with me before he has his soul devoured by the shadows."

"You both know it won't be that easy," the voice of Risnyru interjected. "You have to escape from here first before you can do anything to me. I doubt you could even hope to defeat me. I'm tougher than I look."

"Shut up," Bakura snarled with a fierce glare in the direction the voice had come from.

This only caused him to chuckle in amusement. He knew it would be fun playing with his new toys. He knew what he had coursing through the veins of the two new occupants. It would only take a matter of time before they became his play thighs to do what he wanted with. He would never discard them with how much fun he was having already. He knew there were only six more to collect. Though the other part of this was to see if they would be able to pass the tests he had been given to deal out to them. He knew each of them had a strong soul. It would be difficult for him to break them. He decided to leave for now. He had others to fetch.

"Thank the Dark Lord he's gone," Bakura muttered as he had thought it would have taken forever for the bastard to leave.

"Indeed," Malik agreed as his anger was still peaked to the point he wanted to strangle the man until there was no life left. "What exactly do you two know about him aside from him working for the enemy?"

"There's not much to tell you," Marik admitted. "You remember from before so you know what he's capable of."

"Over time he's" probably grown stronger," the assassin muttered dryly.

"That's how things usually are," Bakura commented casually. "There's not much we can do right now except wait for what will occur."

"There must be something more we can do besides waiting," Ryou says as he knew he could try something although he wasn't sure if anything attempted in here would work.

"What exactly can we do here? I've tried using my powers, and they don't seem to be working at all," Bakura informed his light half. "I highly doubt any of your abilities will be active. They'll most likely be nullified like the rest of us."

"Have you tried finding a way out of here yet?" Malik inquired the thief. "Even if this place is secure, there's probably some hidden passageways."

"I haven't been able to get up to check around the cell yet," he admitted as he hated saying that he was too weak to feel the walls.

"How much time do we have before he returns?" Malik demanded to know. "If there's enough I'll look for myself. If I find anything I'll let you know."

"There's no telling when he'll show up again. You'd have the best luck being quick about it," Bakura remarked as he stared at the ceiling seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

Malik nodded when hearing this. He knew he either had a short amount or a long period to search. He started feeling the bars. It annoyed him that they seemed to be thick enough that not even he could break through. When he finished feeling around on the lower level of the room he climbed one of them to see if there were any loose spots in the ceiling. It seemed he was coming up empty until his hand brushed against a part that came up. This made him raise a brow. He fiddled around with it for a couple of moments to test it out. The piece came off easily revealing a rope ladder descending to almost reach the floor. He jumped down after putting it back the way it had been. He didn't want to draw any attention. His feet impacted the floor without a sound. He turned back to where he had been speaking with the thief before. He thought Bakura would be pleased with what he had found.

"There's a space in the ceiling that came off. It caused a ladder to come out. I think it could be our ticket out of here," Malik told him in a hushed tone even if the four of them weren't being watched or eavesdropped.

"Oh? I wouldn't know if there's one over here. Our rooms are cut off from each other. Only you and Ryou would be able to use it," Bakura says as he was surprised there was such a thing here.

"I think I'm alright enough to see if the same thing is in our cell," Marik told his lover before moving up to poke around until he found the same thing his yami had found. "Yep, there's one here too."

"That's great," Ryou says with a light smile. "The other issue is getting out without being caught."

Marik plopped down from his perch after putting the spot back the way it had been. His lips drew into a frown when hearing this. It was a problem since they didn't know what would be waiting for them out there. They would have to worry about the obstacles once they escaped from the cells. The quartet was unsure if they should try it now or later. They thought the man wouldn't be returning until another time. Obviously they would need to do this quickly. If the two ladders were noticed by their captor then they would be punished. That was something none of them could afford. The two blondes climbed back up to get the rope ladders out. Ryou was helped onto it by his lover before he clambered up swiftly before the spot closed behind the position. Marik had to help Bakura up the rope until they were also gone with the hidden spot covered. They couldn't leave any trace of how they managed to get away. This led them to a dark corridor. They had to slouch most of the way until they saw a light up ahead. It had taken quite a while before they noticed this. Each of them hurried to reach there. Once they came out, the four were back in Domino.

"Huh? How did that lead us here?" Marik asked as he was clearly confused at realizing where their path had brought them.

"I think it was another portal," Bakura told him after a few moments of contemplation. "We'll have to be careful from now on."

"Indeed," Malik agreed. "Though I have the feeling getting back here was one of those tests."

"What makes you say that?" Ryou inquired leaning against the blonde as his legs were shaking slightly.

Malik wrapped an arm around his white haired lover's waist before replying, "Call it a hunch. Also he hasn't appeared yet."

"That doesn't mean we're rid of him," Bakura muttered as he was still annoyed from everything that had happened. "What he did to all of us won't leave us for a while."

"Are you alright, Ryou?" Malik asked pulling his kitten close to him. "You don't look well."

"It takes time for us to get used to being back. That place had an effect on all of us, Malik," he explained, appreciating the support he was given.

"I know," he says holding a small smile on his lips. "So Bakura, if that was the first test then what's the second one?"

"We'll most likely know at some point. You seem to forget he hasn't gone after the others yet," the thief answered though he was concerned about how the rest of the group would fight against him.

"That's true," he murmured before becoming lost in thought. "What should we do for now?"

"Let's return to my place. We can relax and try to figure things out," Ryou suggested.

"Alright, if you're sure," Marik says before they returned to the apartment.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked with a brow raised.

Marik shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just not sure how safe being here is. This is the second location he showed up right?"

"Y-Yeah," Ryou confirmed. "Do you have a better idea?"

"We could go to my sister's for a little while. I'd say get what you need before meeting us there," the tomb keeper replied before exiting with Bakura to reach the other apartment that he thought they would be protected until they came up with a plan.

Ryou nodded at Marik's offer. He and Malik grabbed whatever belongings they needed. They packed a couple sets of clothes and other items before leaving. The white haired man locked the door before leaving. The two walked for a while before they entered Ishizu's home. They were led to a guest room by Marik. They left their things in there before moving over to the sitting room to converse with their friends.

"Do any of your know where Yugi, Atem, Kaiba, Jonouchi, and Akefia are?" Marik asked the three.

"No, I think Jonouchi is with the priest. Yugi is probably with the pharaoh. I remember the last time we saw Akefia he was with Zorc," Bakura replied. "There's no telling where any of them are right now."

"We probably shouldn't leave here for now. He won't suspect us here," Malik says as he knew that his hikari's sister would be able to protect them. "The only issue is finding them."

"We could always ask Ishizu when she returns home?" Ryou asked as it seemed the sensible thing to do at the moment.

"Yes, let's do that," Bakura agreed as he liked the idea his hikari had. "Until then we should conserve our strength."

"Indeed, but do you feel it?" Malik asked them. "It seems a dark presence is near."

"Yes, it isn't the man from before. This is something else. Do you think it's him this time?" Malik asked as his guard was up in case it was a threat preparing to attack them.

"I have the feeling it is," Marik replied uneasily.

A form appeared before them. It was the ancient man they all despised. He seemed to be deep in thought. Although he carried a smirk with his arrogant posture. It unnerved everyone that he seemed so calm yet cocky at the same time. None of the four dared to speak. They had no idea why he had come. There was only the notion of being patient. If any of them rushed him they would most likely be lashed at with the crop he had with him. Yes, they knew to be wary around him. No one knew what he would do next. He snapped out of his trance before fixating his gaze upon each of them.

"It seems you've passed the first test I gave Risnyru to put you through," Aknadin said in a pleased manner. "Though the rest of you haven't gone through the process. Both of us have more in store for all of you. Your 'protection' can't last forever you know. Soon enough either he or another of my subordinates will come after you."

"Was that the point of this little visit? Just to warn us?" Bakura spat venomously.

He chuckled lightly before replying, "Yes, but it was also to say the sands are slowly reaching the bottom of the hourglass. Soon enough everything will end."

"You don't scare us," Malik snarled.

"I wasn't supposed to, but I know most of you hate me. It doesn't matter anyways. I shall be leaving now. Have fun with your next trial," he says before vanishing.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Marik asked in annoyance. "Does he always pop up randomly?"

"Sometimes, and you know what he said was true," Bakura answered casually. "I can sense the shadows reaching out into this world. It won't be long until everything changes."


End file.
